


Kankri ==> Give out a Present

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bad Puns, Blowjobs, Blowjobs galore, Boys Kissing, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chucklevoodoos, Come Swallowing, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dominance, Fish Puns, Flexibility, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nookeating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Mind Control, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sarcasm, Sassy, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Xeno Biology, earfins, handjobs, hornjobs, mentioned anyway, skill comparison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone. He's done it to everyone at least once. For their sakes of course.</p><p>Or perhaps his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damara

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the only fic I have who's POV is not the person in the title  
> This chapter and the following ones will be based on [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/95557647719#notes) headcanon  
> Other headcanons will be put in those chapter's notes if there are any

Be Damara:

You're trying not to pay too much attention to him. He came to you with a proposition and you decided to take him up on it, but that does not mean you have to pay attention to him while he was going about his business. 

For the most part you stay on your mobile husktop, the one that fits in you shirt, ignoring Kankri pushing up your skirt. You hear him make a noise of withheld disgust, probably at the fact that you aren't wearing panties, but he doesn't want his face kicked in so he knows better than to really voice it. What a smart troll. Maybe you'll keep him around after all.

He hesitates for a moment, like he isn't sure what to do next, and you aren't surprised in the least bit. Smart he may be, but experience is something he lacks so heavily that it almost hurts you.You end up sighing when he doesn't move and pushing him back just slightly. He looks up at you in offended confusion, but says nothing. You tilt his head back down. "Watch. Follow." You speak briefly and simply, knowing there's no way he'll screw up with instructions like that.

You skim your fingertips over your bulge sheathe a few times, watching his eyes follow the movement meticulously, like he really is studying every centimeter of motion. You continue on after a few moments, letting your fingers toy around with your nook in an almost bored manner. You are bored quite frankly. There's nothing keeping your interest here; no toys, no arousal, no quadrant, not even a decent substitute of a quadrant. Kankri is not the ideal troll for pailing or whatever the hell he intended when he proposed to "make you feel good". What a little wriggler.

Your thoughts quickly taint black, though not enough to concern you, and your bulge does become more interested in the situation. The tip slips from its sheathe, long and lapping at the bit of skin showing between the top of your sheathe and your skirt. Your nook flushes a little but you're still relatively bored just touching yourself like this. You aren't hitting any pressure or pleasure points, not doing much of anything except feathering touches across your skin. You're very tempted to either leave, since Kankri is doing nothing, or tell him to get on with what he started or he's going to be in nook deep trouble with you, celibate or not.

But to your surprise, Kankri seems to get the message and starts joining in this process. His fingers follow the same path yours did, starting at your bulge sheathe and heading to your nook. Your bulge curls around his fingers as they pass by, and you do squirm a bit when your bulge tries to follow his fingers down, but he's going faster than it can unsheathe. It ends up curling back and twisting around itself and your skirt fabric. You let your fingers fall away from your nook to let Kankri's run along the lips and over your entrance and you can't help but think how he's putting a lot of effort into this now that he has an idea of what the hell he's doing. 

Of course, the moment he looks up at you, you look away, going back to what you were doing when he was doing jack shit. But his fingers are actually inside you by that point, working and spreading you like he's prepping you to take a highblood's bulge instead of just trying to arouse you, and your bulge eventually fully unsheathes and starts pushing at his face, and he just lets it go into his mouth once he parts his plump little lips. You have to look then because your bulge doesn't stop going into his mouth and you can see the strain in his muscles from how wide his jaw is opened, and your eyes go a little wide when you feel your bulge tip back in his throat. He has absolutely no gag reflex.

You come right then and there, right down his throat and all over his fingers, silently making a promise to get him back into your hive for some proper sexual treatment. Material spills from his lips as he pulls back but not enough to suggest it was all of what you spilled into him. You see his throat contract a little as he swallows some amount of your material and you're sure he'd been doing that the whole time to keep the mess down. Definitely a smart troll.

"You. Out." You need time to think on your own, about what your thoughts mean and if you want to pursue them or not. If you want to pursue _him_ or not.

He leaves without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down  
> Ten to go  
> Let the count down begin


	2. Rufioh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike damara I actually looked up how to be a proper rufioh  
> Fun fact

Be Rufioh:

"Oh, yeah, doll, just like that..."

Your hand tightens a little in Kankri's hair as you push him further onto your bulge. You don't think you'll ever get tired of him visiting you, taking whatever amount of bulge into his mouth that you want to give him. It's actually very confidence boosting, which is the excuse he used when you asked him why he did it once. He said he wanted to let you have a situation where you were in control and could practice taking control in the hopes that maybe you'd carry it outside of just that situation. You didn't have the heart to tell him that his theory didn't work. You wanted him to keep coming back, to keep thinking that he's helping your confidence when he's really more just helping your hormones.

Of course, you're not completely self-indulgent here. You _do_ want him to come back after all and there's a ton of ways to ensure that, like kissing him senseless until he's too low to the ground for you to reach, which you know he likes because there's always this little stain of red on his leggings that you don't think he realizes you see. Like his bulge is out just enough to make itself known. One of these days you think you're going to end up just pressing your foot to his crotch and making that bulge of his come all the way out. Return the favor, so to speak. That would be another method to keep him coming. If he likes what he gets from you and starts expecting it or anticipating it, he'll come back to get it. 

He sucks hard on your bulge, bronze material staining his lips as you get closer to the end of all this. You can hear yourself making these little gasping moans which is pretty embarrassing to think about so you redirect your attention to one of your favorite ways of appealing to Kankri's own pleasures. Your free hand encircles one of his horns and rubs and strokes and you do whatever you can to the tiny nub of a horn he has. You can tell he's trying to ignore you, that he's focused on trying to suck you off, but then he moans when you very lightly scratch the side of your nail over the tip of his horn, and the vibrations of his mouth and his throat just travel up your bulge and not a few seconds later you're using his mouth as a makeshift pail for your material. He gulps it down sloppily, bronze dripping down his chin, staining his skin really.

He lets your bulge retract from his mouth instead of pulling off immediately. You watch with half lidded eyes as he half tries to clean himself up, lapping up whatever material he gets with his fingers. You're likely grinning like an idiot. What can you say? You love when Kankri visits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately it made no worldly difference in quality  
> Whoops~
> 
> 9 left~


	3. Mituna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whistles innocently  
> I've been shirking my writing duty

Be Mituna:

You can tell when he gives up on telling you to be more gentle. You can't help it if you love pulling on his hair. There's just so much of it and there's so much to grip to and you can just grab him and pull his face to your bulges. It's his fault that he has such pullable hair. But you can just tell when he finally stops bothering with you because he realizes it's a lost cause to try. His jaw drops and he actually lets you set the pace at that point, practically fucking his mouth with how erratic you are. It's his fault he's got such a willing mouth and no gag reflex to accidentally trigger and ruin the whole moment. You don't need to force yourself to find the line between restraint and actually feeling kind of nice, like you're as much of yourself as you're gonna get.

He only has one of your bulges in his mouth, the one twisting against his cheek, getting yellow prematerial in his bushy hair and on his horns and kind of on your hand too, but neither of you really care. You think he might like feeling your bulge stroking at his cheek and teasing his horn in that light, feathery way that's just enough for him to feel pleasure from. You _know_ he likes the feeling of the bulge in his mouth, forcing his jaw open, forcing his throat to accommodate for what's being thrust down there or eased in or whatever he decides to do. He's just a slut like that. A bulge slut. It's like his guilty pleasure or something. "Fuc-fucking bulge thlut. You'really liking it all. All of it, and you'really not gonna bee able to thtop even — even — even when you're thaying you will 'cuz you like it — you like it two much." He whines around your bulge, just loud enough for you to hear, and you watch his eyes close when you empty yourself straight down his throat, holding his head as close to your crotch as you dare to.

You let him go when he's swallowed what he can and starts pushing at you to try and get you to release him. He coughs twice to clear his airways and you grin. Two. Such a nice little number. 

Speaking of twos, your second bulge is still twisting around, trying to wave down some sort of attention. You grab it in the middle, very casually if not a little shakily waving it like you would wave your hand to Latula or some other troll. "Come on, bulge thlut. You're not done yet." He looks up at you, trying to glare from your treatment of him, but his pants are turning red at the crotch and between his thighs, and he's shifting a lot even after he gets situated back in front of you so you know he likes that too. "Fucking-fucking dirty little troll — " You can't really finish your thought because it was half formed to begin with and Kankri's just sucking on your bulge like his life depends on it. Like you're gonna zap him with your nonexistant psionics if he doesn't finish you off soon.

You don't take long to have your second orgasm, still high off the first one. Seeing Kankri almost desperately sucking and lapping and stroking at your bulge was not helping that in any way either. And then even after your material is all expended, he's running his tongue all over your retracting bulge, right until it's back in its sheathe with the other one. There's yellow material all over his lips and his chin and the left side of his face. It's on his sweater and his leggings, and there's a ton of red down there too. Not enough to imply that he got off, but enough to show that he's just as aroused as you were. You lift your foot, trembling a little because you can barely hold yourself up now, and go to press it against the bright red spot on his crotch but he pushes your foot back down. 

"We had an agreement, Mituna, and in case you have forgotten, I will reiterate. You do not touch me inappropriately without my permission, and you do not get my permission unless you are in my quadrants. And since I have no want for quadrants, since I do have plans for the future, there is no possible way that you could be in my quadrant, and therefore are not allowed to touch me inappropriately." You kind of zone out when he starts saying more than just a couple words but you get the gist of what he's saying to you. That's totally cool with you. 

Undeterred, you just grin. "I don't need two touch you to get you off Mithter Talk-Dirty-Two-Me Vantath." You laugh at how red his face gets when he hears that. He stands, and angrily walks away from you, although he kind of looks like one of those pink birdbeasts since his riled up bulge and nook are making his steps go all wonky and awkward. It's hilarious. You wind up laughing long after he's completely out of sight, right up until you realize your suit is still undone.

"Well thit. How the fuck...?" The rest of that night is spent trying to figure out how Kankri got this stupid outfit undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention I love writing mituna
> 
> 8 more~


	4. Meulin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this maybe be my longest chapter  
> Feel free to check  
> Kinda loosely based off [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/47765024315) and [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/88005715115) headcanon  
> Im basically just trying to integrate the headcanons into this  
> Get into the habit

Be Meulin:

He always looks so horrified when you lay him down on your platform and crawl on top of him. You can understand that the first few times but he's been here before; he knows you two have made it a habit to sort of compare skills, as you like to say. Kurloz relayed that he'd been getting around to a few trolls, giving out a few presents, and you wanted to test how well he was doing. That first time, he blew your mind away with how willing he was despite all the fuss he puts up in public, and left before you could say two words. You invited him back over to talk, to give tips on other ideas to do and ways to improve, and you remember so vividly how confused he looked. He apparently didn't hear about Leijons being the best at blowjobs. You were more than happy to show him. And that was how this started, progressing further and further until you knew his boundaries and he knew your sensitive spots inside and out. That was how you two started getting together and trying new skills or trying to expand skills or just trying to get off because people were busy and Kurloz oddly didn't mind you being with Kankri. You think he feels a little like he owes you something since he can't do all this himself anymore.

You know that he's always very cautious about his bulge and his nook. He would hardly let you touch him the first few times, and he still jolts slightly when you start to coax out his bulge. He's very sensitive, and you've become an expert at recognizing when he's been denying himself and when he hasn't been with anyone in a while. His bulge almost gets stuck trying to get out when he's been denying himself, because it's more eager than his body can keep up with and slick him up properly.You usually have him about halfway out before he starts coaxing your own bulge out. He likes to rub at your nook instead of your sheathe, and you would do the same but if you even try to get near that area while he's coherent, he'll go into a giant rant that you won't hear but he'll make you read his lips and use what little sign language he has picked up and remembers to convey his message to you. So you just stick to working his bulge, letting it curl around your fingers.

He doesn't waste time. Once your bulge is fully unsheathed, he's on it like your dancestor is on her morning meal. You tend to wonder if he's just naturally eager and attentive to every part of your bulge, to making sure no part of you is unpleasured or if it's just because it's you. Something tells you it's the former but there's a tiny part of you that clings to the idea that you're a little spoiled by him because of this bond that you share with him. He trusts you to get him off, to touch the most sensitive parts of his body, to let your teeth get within centimeters of it, to even touch his nook though he's made it very clear that if any penetration occurs, he will rant bloody murder over it. As far as you know, not even Latula has that privilege and it's quite obvious how he thinks of her. You feel like you're just treated special by him. 

You don't start sucking on his bulge until you feel the buildup in your midsection, because you know he won't last very long, not if he's been holding off on an orgasm. And if you get him off more than once, that's fine by the both of you. He may feel like he owes you more but he'll make that up by indulging in your shipping wall or just hanging around with you even if Kurloz came by. He doesn't care much for your matesprit and you don't think Kurloz cares much for him either. 

He comes, a little too suddenly for you to pull completely away, and you feel his material on your lips and your chin and your cheeks. You pull off him a little, listening to him pant lightly, whimper quietly. You gently rub at his bulge as it retracts, at his sheath and the area surrounding it. As good as it likely felt to finally let all that out, it had to have hurt, having held off for so long. As his breathing quiets again, you move your hand lower to his nook. You continue your gentle massage along the flushed lips and the damp entrance and he doesn't say anything but you know better than to try and press your fingers inside him. Once he's positive you won't pull any stunts, he relaxes, lets his legs fall open for you and resumes sucking on your bulge. He moans around you when you replace your fingers with your tongue.

You lap at him calmly and quietly, tending to every sensitive spot you can considering the circumstances, and when he comes again with much less material than the previous time, you follow suit, releasing down his throat. You remember always being extremely nervous of having him on the bottom in this position, afraid he'd choke trying to swallow so much material at once, but now that you know he can take it, you just focus on milking him for everything he's worth.

And when you're both all cleaned and settling down, he doesn't say anything about you curling around him and wrapping your tail around his leg. He merely wraps his arm around you, though hesitantly, and snuggles up against you like you are him. 

"You're the best, Meulin. Thank you."

You smile, and kiss his cheek softly. He'll be gone when you wake since you haven't asked him to stay or do anything for you, but you figure it's worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, I don't care much for meulin and yet I've put a lot of effort into this chapter  
> Or it feels like I have
> 
> 4 down, 7 remain


	5. Porrim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am oddly proud of this story as a whole  
> Based of [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/68622981167) headcanon this time~

Be Porrim:

You scritch lightly at the base of his horns, listening to him purr deep in the back of his throat. His head tilts into your touch, torn between the left horn and the right one. He isn't quite as tall as you, even without your heels on, so he's looking up at you with hooded eyes and a half open mouth, with lips that are twitching and a tongue that's moving restlessly behind them and over them. He's aching to go on and go ahead with all this but he doesn't want to stop feeling this sweet inkling of pleasure. And you aren't afraid to tell him that, word for word. He moans as you do, low and steady, and not so much from the dirty talking itself as from how you're conveying it, through clear and crisp presses of your lips and clicks of your tongue, though you know he doesn't mind a few naughty words in the slightest. You tell him all that too.

You don't stop your scritching even as you push him down, slowly, meticulously, talking him through every motion. "You will follow my direction as cleanly as my diction, like the exceptional troll I know you are. Should I," you pause, watching him get frustrated with trying to keep your dress up while he's hot and bothered and your bulge is already halfway unsheathed; he eventually allows your dress to fall over your arms and his head, hiding him from your sight but not your words, "perhaps slip up, I may not notice," you have to pause again to breathe because Kankri is so _ardently_ sucking at your bulge and trying to coax it out fully, "if you were to slip up too." He hums in affirmation around just the tip of your bulge.

Then he surprises you by coming off of your bulge, and lifting one of your legs over his shoulder. You take one hand away from his horns to cover your mouth for a moment, trying to hold in your moan as he starts pleasuring your nook, sucking and passing his tongue over every bit that he can. You don't want to stop talking but you don't want to break out into a moan midway either. That, in your eyes at least, would count as a slip up and there's no telling how far he'd go if he caught that. So you pull him back a bit with your one hand, coaxing him to go at your pace and telling him how excellently he's doing and how he's become so much more talented at this oral habit of his, and he's moaning more than he's pleasing by that point so your voice gains its confidence back in no time.

He still works you up quicker than you want, but you, admittedly selfishly, want him to do this for hours. "To have you pleasuring my nook, my bulge, with that _delightful_ mouth of yours for seconds, minutes, hours more; oh, I can only covet such a task from you." He squirms and subsequently pulls away from your nook in an attempt to regain some semblance of comfort. You let your leg fall back to the floor and guide him back up to your bulge, letting him finish you off the way you want him to, the way he originally came here too. 

You think he looks rather exquisite with jade tinting his skin and your name on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I Porrim
> 
> 5 down the hatch


	6. Latula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually wrote this at a sleepover oops  
> Not sorry   
> Based off [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/106837435064) and [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/76450811442) headcanon ∩__∩

Be Latula:

His cheeks are cherries when he approaches you that first time. Of course, if his are cherries, yours must look like little not fully ripened blueberries because you are blushing just as much as he is when he walks in on you. 

You're fairly flexible. It comes from sweeps of having to deal with Mituna's odd motions and all the rad skater moves you practice and pull off so well, and even from some of the games you play. DDR is absolutely perfect for stretching muscles out, and you often play it on extreme or challenge to get the blood pumping and muscles relaxed up. You did it today too, before you took a break and decided it was a good idea to play around with yourself for a while instead of game system. Tuna wouldn't be back until way later, which was not cool since you got so horny and wanted him so bad, and you just weren't expecting anyone to come by for a visit. But Kankri apparently wanted to offer you a gift while you were in the middle of trying to get yourself off, and his cheeks just go so red when you're removing your mouth from your bulge. Your cheeks aren't uncolored themselves. It's actually really embarrassing.

He still approaches you though and offers to finish you off, which, sweet as it is, is a little awkward for the two of you considering you and he have a teetering relationship and you have the quadrant he wants filled and it's just one big mess. He assures you that there would be no quadrant work involved; just one friend doing a favor for another. No kissing, no excessive touching, no anything. Just a straight-up friend-to-friend blowjob. So you agree.

He lays on the ground by you like he's approaching a wild hoofbeast, and you're actually grateful for it rather than offended. It gives you both time to sit and breathe and just think about what it is that you're both initiating here. This is so dangerous and thrilling and it makes your bulge all the more interested. It practically thrusts itself into Kankri's mouth once he's parted his lips for it, making his muscles convulse just briefly from the sudden intrusion. He adjusts fairly easily though, and you let yourself relax back into the pile you'd been laying on. Oh yeah. This is the fucking life. 

At one point he does say how you being already out and wanting like this makes his job so much easier, how he had intended on doing this anyhow but wasn't completely sure about getting to this point. You find it pretty epic that he still went through all of his little plans despite them being unfinished. You find it pretty awesome that he can still choke down your bulge despite all the complications and oddities that you guys have been through. 

You're not sure what makes you come exactly but whatever it was must have been radical because that's what you shouted when you shot down Kankri's throat. Your material spills from his lips, and actually gets on his face because he pulls back from the sheer force that your material pushes into his mouth. Man, that is definitely a radical sight. God, you could stare at it all day. You wish he would let you at least take a picture, but he refuses, spouting about what would happen if Mituna found it and how triggered he would be and what that would mean for your relationship with him. He's so sweet to think about you and you kinda just go with it, despite the fact that you're pretty sure Tuna wouldn't care too much, especially since you know about his occassional pailing sessions with Kurloz. Although they _are_ moirails and rail with pails is becoming so much more common nowadays, and what is Kankri to you?

It almost pains you to even think it, to convinced yourself of it. _**Nothing**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWKWARDLY LET'S THE PERSON WHOSE HOUSE I'M SLEEPING OVER AT READ THIS   
> Whoops
> 
> 5 to go~


	7. Aranea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these stories may get updates less since I recently started writing an original story. I just finished the first chapter so I celebrated! .....by writing this. Wow  
> Theres Also like 3 headcanons for this mainly because two of them are like one sentence long and p much the same  
> We got [this bae](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/97395126991), [this one](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/50578266449/see-you-all-next-week-ne-signing-off) and [this doop](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/48861405885)

Be Aranea:

There's many qualities appealing about Kankri. You've always believed him to have an untapped potential, a destiny for something greater that he may or may not one day still achieve. You appreciate his love of informing other trolls on a subject that he is passionate about, no matter how false that passion may be. You've heard the rumors, about how he's hiding a complete indifference to everyone beneath his talk of triggers and overall care of society but you've never really accepted those rumors as truth.

You did however believe when Meenah started telling you about how Kankri had taken up a habit of visiting certain trolls and allowing them certain privileges that he wouldn't normally. You merely assumed he hadn't come to you, or to Meenah if you were reading her correctly, quite yet. As it later turns out, you were correct.

Despite being one of the later visits on his new path in life, you still feel honored to be on that path at all. There's something special about Kankri, some piece of his that tickles your fancy that fills you with a pleasant warmth. At the moment, you think it's mouth, working your bulge to it's full length, which you're not ashamed to admit isn't much. Odd as it is, you're a troll with a thicker bulge rather than a longer one, and you can tell that Kankri is hardly accustomed to that. He goes down and pulls off and goes farther down again, running his fingers over the slight ridges you have more towards the base since he can't reach that far. 

You think the angle helps too. Bulges are generally prehensile but yours being so thick has less movement than others would generally have. The position Kankri is in has your bulge naturally angled to move down towards his throat. He's straddling your lower chest area but his hips don't rest on you. He mentioned how he was somewhat afraid of cutting off your air supply and he mentions now how he doesn't want to get material on your clothing, though if you don't finish any time soon you suspect that will become a futile wish because you can half see his prematerial seeping through his leggings, slowly starting to make its way to his thighs.

On the bright side, you don't think you'll last much longer. With Kankri meticulously giving attention to your bulge, and Rufioh pleasuring your nook in almost the same manner, with your legs hung over his horns, which is creating this interesting angle to begin with, you're almost certain that you aren't going to last. You don't care much for Nitram but he isn't disappointing you in the least bit. They're both exceeding your expectations to the highest degree.

You think it was surprising to them both when you weren't as vocal being pleasured as when you conversed with them in everyday life, but you think it's even more surprising in their eyes when you start gasping and hiccuping and outright moaning as you rapidly approach your release. Copious amounts of cerulean material is swallowed by Kankri from your bulge but Rufioh ends up with a majority of it on his face since he apparently jumped back slightly when you suddenly made your vocal cords known again.

You believe this will be one story that you'll keep details of to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also sorry to any aranea lovers  
> I fell asleep while researching her so I'm pretty sure I didn't do her any justice at all 
> 
> 7 down, 4 to go  
>  ~~wish me luck on the next chapter, it will get interesting~~


	8. Horuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No headcanon for this one bc most of the ones I saw were either Rufioh orientated or just didn't really fit in with fic that much  
> On the bright side somebody finally made a Horuss personality guide so I did my research c: ~~not that it ever helps~~

Be Horuss:

You think he's frustrated, as he should be, as any troll _would_ be. He's trying to find a way to approach your bulge, obviously bigger than he'd expected if the way his face contorts into half surprise and half disgust is any indication of that. You aren't entirely certain of why he seems so disgusted by following through with his own proposition now that he's seen your bulge, but you don't think you can blame him. You're not completely looking forward to having his mouth anywhere near you, knowing in part where it's been and thinking of where it could have been since you don't know what mutantbloods do in their spare time, but he's already riled you up so you aren't going to say no to some sort of relief.

You look down at him and he looks back up at you, a brief flinch coming across through his features. He had told you earlier to stop the incessant smiling that you've taken to doing, and normally you would be absolutely enthusiastic to do so. However, the discomfort it caused him to see you just grinning at him had the beat of the spade pulsing through your b100b100ded veins so you politely declined. 

How incongruous it is that your quadrants be captured by lower b100ded trolls. First with Rufioh, and oh, how your bulge took interest in thoughts of him, then with Meulin, and your smile softens slightly with thoughts of her; and now with Kankri, and your veins relight with the new caliginous loathing you'd begun to direct towards him.

You decide to help him along when he raises and lowers his hand for the third time.

"I may be mistaken, but I am almost 100% positive that even the STRONGEST of musclebeasts would have adequately gotten me off before you."

You can practically _see_ the spades in his eyes as his head whips back up to glare at you. He doesn't hesitate then, grasping your bulge by the thick base and wrapping his lips around the squirming tip. He glances back up at you as he _sucks_ long and hard, and when he goes down as far as he can in one go and pulls slowly back off of it, he makes the most lewd slurping sound that has you both huffing out through your nose in disgust and has your nook clenching over nothing because _good gosh_ , you think you may legitimately hate him.

You can tell taking even half of your bulge pushes his limits. His mouth is open wide and his cheeks are puffed out and you can feel his throat swallowing around the tip despite how much still isn't behind those plump lips of his. There's respectable b100 material dripping down his chin, and if you were coherent enough to say something, you would tell him about how absolutely wasteful he's being. It's already wasteful enough with your slurry not going towards any reproduction or any real greater purpose. He may as well use every drop for his debauched, lowb100ded needs.

He pulls off again, and you exhale through your nose. You're close, and it's frustrating to have him tease you this way. He continues stroking you though, from the thickened base to the pointier tip, rubbing it between his fingers. It's satisfying despite how much you'd rather have his mouth back on you. 

"I'm sorry but I simply _must_ apologize for causing your outburst earlier, brief as it was, as I did not intend to take quite so long to attend to your needs." He pauses to lick up the underside of your bulge, right as his hand is going up it too. He's staring right at you, not just at your face, but at your eyes and you're staring right back at his. It's intense. You can feel the sweat dripping down you, soaking you through, which is a normal occurrence but you've never been so aware of it as you are now. It's never been quite so large in quantity, not in a very long time. "Also I would very much like to make sure that I am not upsetting you in any unpleasant way. What you said earlier was quite rude to me, and I want to make absolute sure that I'm not doing any rude actions towards you so that I can start now. All in fair in love and hate, after all, and I would like to keep this as fair as possible, if you don't mind." His tongue runs along just the tip of your bulge this time, and you come, thick respectable b100 material coating his face and getting into his open mouth and in his messy mop of hair. It stains his sweater too, you see as you cool down from such an intense orgasm, which you find makes the color a little more appealing to look at.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says with absolutely no sincerity to the apology whatsoever, lapping absently at your deflating bulge, "did I trigger you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horribly ooc for them both and I'm sorry for that but it's my first time for Horuss and I'm not sure what came over me with Kankri  
>  ~~I ship this so much harder now than before I started and it's such a weird feeling someone help~~
> 
> 3 trolls left


	9. Kurloz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two headcanons this time  
> I'm likely going to post another story later today but the next chapter of this may not be up until two days from now bc I have a job interview tomorrow~
> 
> Based off [this doop](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/54089936166) and [this bopple](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/52858626589)

Be Kurloz:

He doesn't let you touch him, not even to put your hands in his hair. You aren't entirely sure what it is about you that has him pushing away any signs of lingering affections or confirmations that he's really here. If anything, you would have thought that he'd want that reassurance knowing what your chucklevoodoos can do to a troll's mind. Twisting images and pheromones and any number of other factors of his body. He's made you promise not to use those either, and you're tempted to use them anyway since you have in the past on him, which is why he keeps coming back with this notion that it's the first time again, but you decide to follow his rules for a change, for a way to shake the chain of events up.

He's come to you so many times that you know his rules by heart: you don't touch him, you don't use your powers on him, and he will only continue if he is allowed to talk without restraint. And despite all the stipulations he puts on you, the fact that he feels comfortable enough to let himself go, to let his motherfucking "higher-than-thou" social justice attitude drop in front of you _must_ say something about how he really feels towards you. You can't say you return whatever feelings this may entail but you do admit that hearing him muttering profanities and occasionally mentioning how he seems to like the taste of your bulge is fairly amusing. And, though you'd never say this out loud, fairly arousing too. You've heard worse dirty talk than the bullshit Kankri is spouting out and can go unfazed but hearing this little mutantblood saying one little "god _damn_ " or , and you think he does this on purpose just to get under your skin, praising your Messiahs like he's followed them all his life. You should be furious that he would dare to act this way without any intentions of joining them, but you're not. It stimulates you even more, makes your bulge lash and your nook drip. It's almost embarrassing.

He doesn't realize it but his body remembers which parts of your bulge to touch and suck at or to avoid, even when it starts squirming, starts aching for more, more, _more_ of whatever he'll give you. Unlike when you're in control, when you guide him into doing what you like, he goes for broke and envelopes your bulge in his mouth despite all the grazes to the unpleasantly sensitive parts of your bulge, and you overlook that because it feels so _motherfucking perfect_. Having this unusual lack of control, this lack of knowing what will come next because you aren't telling him what to do and where to go with any of it; it's so exhilarating. And the whole time, he's murmuring against your bulge when it's not filling his mouth, the vibrations from his words bringing your closer and closer to the edge.

And when his fingers wiggle past your bulge and what little fabric is still covering you to drag over the dripping folds of your nook, you outright _whimper_ as you come, deep purple staining Kankri's sweater and fingers and the lower half of his face. He doesn't seem to mind as much as you thought he would, lapping up what he can as you settle your breathing again, let your muscles relax. When he's done, he stands, fixes himself as much as he can when he's covered in material, both yours and his own. It seems he enjoyed his incessant mutterings as much as you did. 

You don't think you'll be so quick to use your chucklevoodoos on this troll after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking I've missed somebody bc I keep miscounting the number of trolls  
> Turns out I was forgetting Cronus  
> Let's hope I don't forget him next chapter huh? XD
> 
> NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY  
> 2 TROLLS REMAIN  
>  ~~I have been waiting since Rufioh to do that~~


	10. Cronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the job :) my orientation is later today (it's literally like in an hour) and once again I'm celebration by writing this~ I'm also sorry about the delayed update, I wanted this up on like Wednesday  
> [doop doop headcanon](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/52621988394)

Be Cronus:

He's very vocal when there's nothing blocking up his airways, or at least he's turned on enough by you moving to make those little whimpers and keening whines. You suppose it's just because you've lived with them all your life that you're not all that effected by the fins of your ears wiggling or by your gills fluttering when your breath hitches because Kanny's grasping and squeezing your bulge. He murmurs something about how easily you get aroused and you snort, returning the comment with one about him getting off on you just turning your head and perking your ears up. The flush on his cheeks has your bulge twitching in interest. 

For a while, he strokes your bulge and moans lightly over every flutter of your fins or moan of your own, and you're pretty content with that. You're not gonna start complaining to him about how you'd love to be fucking that sweet little mouth of his like almost everyone else has and risk losing what you've got now. You know how sensitive Kanny can be and how easily he would leave you there with a aching bulge and a regret that you'd never get over. You are not gonna say a single word when you've got a hand that isn't yours running over every inch, every ridge of your bulge and his moans echoing in your head. At least, you keep telling yourself you're not gonna say anything.

"Hey Kan --

"Cronus, may I -- "

You both start at the same time and break off when you hear the other talking. Eye contact is made and you can feel the heat coming to your cheeks. He's got this look in his eyes, this determined, wanting haze that almost has you shooting your load right there. You give him the go ahead to keep talking. He nods slightly, barely a tilt of the head.

"Thank you, Cronus. Please feel free to turn me down but I was wondering if I could perhaps, ahh," he trails off, eyes flickering to your fins again, fluttering rapidly as you try to stay focused enough on Kan's words and not his hand, "allow me to perhaps touch them? Your fins or even your gills if that's alright with you." You nod, a little too frantically because that is _more_ than alright with you. You don't think he realizes just how much of an erogenous zone he's gonna be touching. What makes it even better is that he doesn't take his hands away from your bulge; instead he just presses his mouth to your neck, right at your gills. You shake when his tongue runs along the slit, not going inside because that's a whole new set of questions that involves sanitation but you would not care right now if he went ahead with that. You had no idea that this would feel as fantastic as it does and you kinda wish you'd given him the go ahead from the get-go. _Hot damn_.

You try to hold out for as long as you can with all this going on, with Kankri groaning into your neck as your gills shudder over his tongue and his fingers rubbing the tip of your bulge, but you can feel the end rapidly approaching and you can't stand it any more. You've been pretty patient with him and you've let him do what he wants so maybe he'll go ahead and follow through with something you want if you ask him nicely enough. You just have to manage asking without breaking off into a full out moan or something.

"He-hey, Kan? V-wanna do me a little fav-wor and use your mouth somev-where else for a bit?" _Nailed it_.

He pulls back to look at you, lips shiny and parted, eyes lidded to the point where you don't even know if he can see. You bulge throbs in his hand. You're not gonna last if he keeps looking at you like that. 

"Well, I... I suppose that it's only fair. And I am nothing if not fair to those who deserve the charity." You can tell he doesn't really want to stop what he's doing, and for a moment you feel bad about saying anything, but then he drops to his knees and his lips start sucking down your bulge and you blank out for a minute as you watch him. Your hands tangle into his hair and your hips bump against his face, and you know he's not as into this as you are at this point but that's alright. That's perfectly fine because when he looks up at you, probably to try and estimate how close you are, you wiggle your fins for him and he groans around your bulge and _that's_ what triggers you enough to come. Bright violet spills from his lips and stains them, and he coughs once or twice but he doesn't pull off. You're barely holding him anymore, too caught up in pleasure to really remember how to use your hands.

When he does finally pull away, face covered in violet and thighs soaked with crimson he explains to you that your earfins do this motion when you orgasm where they perk up higher and higher and when you finally just let go they flutter back down into a position that most trolls recognize as content even if they can't read seadweller movements like that. He liked watching it apparently and had a pretty nice view of the movement itself from where he was, which you don't really believe but you don't call him out on it.

You don't think you'll be one of the trolls getting another visit from him but you don't even care at this point. You got a taste of some Vantas action and you're pretty satisfied with how it went. This is definitely going to be one of the memories you keep for those late nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIGHT OF THE SECOND CHAPTER  
> ONE TROLL REMAINS  
>  ~~and it is highly triggering I don't want this one to end~~


	11. Meenah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha ha ha ha h a h a h a ~~I hate meenah. So many puns. Hold me~~  
>  So this is actually pretty simple for an ending to a pretty nice fic but what can you do   
> Based off [this baby](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/104287486619#notes)

Be Meenah:

"Ya know, it's reely coddamn rude of you not to treat the highest an' more deservin' of us first. You gotta lotta gull not fishin' for me as your numba one choice." 

Kankri stares at you when you approach him, obviously more than a little surprised. You don't know if it's from the fact that you're the one making the move as opposed to him or if it's that you seem to be genuinely mad about not having gotten head from him yet that's making his lips part and his eyes go wide. You don't honestly care. You want what you should have gotten long ago, way before anyone else.

"I," he fumbles for words for a moment, something you never thought was possible. You've really startled him by bringing this up out of the blue, in public even. You are publicly addressing the shit he does in the bedroom and he's tripping up over it too. It's actually pretty exciting when you think about. Like really exciting. Like really, _reely_ exciting. 

Kankri clears his throat, "I must apologize, Meenah. I had no intentions of offending you or angering you with my choice of... of who to, ah," he tugs lightly at his sweater as tries to find an appropriate way to say that he's sorry for not sucking off your bulge first. You let him flounder a little longer, grinning expectantly and rolling your hand every so often to show you are definitely still listening in and you are _definitely_ still waiting for him to finish his apologetic rant. And when he does finally seem to give up, finishing with a fresh start of, "In any case, I am quite sorry for how I have behaved towards you in this whole... situation," your grin widens, and you cross your arms over your chest.

"Get on your knees, bottomfeeder."

"Excuse me?" The amount of bullshitted offense is comical but you can see the shift in his eyes. He's not going to oppose you in the long-run, not if you can convince him to do it in public with you. Your bulge is already squirming in its sheathe, interested in the prospect of somebody seeing you, seeing _Kankri_ essentially bowing before you and giving you a royal treatment. You're almost positive everybody knows he's done it to everyone else, but you know there's gonna be some jelly fish around here if they catch him doing it in public when he was probably almost too embarrassed to do it in private.

You grip his chin despite how he flinches back at the touch. His hands ball up at his sides but he doesn't move to push you away. You move closer to him, feeling the heat radiating off his body. It's surreal. 

"You heard me. Motherglubber. Let minnow when you're shore you're gonna continue and make it up to me." 

For a few moments you both stand there, staring at each other, but then he's dropping to his knees and tugging at your pants. His hands are trembling and he's murmuring about how triggering this will be to anyone who sees, and you can sort of agree but of the trolls you know, nobody is gonna mind seeing their favorite little mutant's mouth getting plowed by your bulge. Hell, you know at least one such troll who would probably get off on seeing a mutantblood dripping in highblood material. 

"Yeah, that's right, Vantas. Open up nice and wide." You groan openly as he works at the tip of your bulge with his mouth, letting it slowly slide past those lips as it comes out. Your hands clutch at his hair hard enough for him to realize that you are the one in control, and he _will_ listen to you if you need to steer him in the right direction. You groan again, actually enjoying the feel of his mouth sucking and lapping at you despite the fact that he was a tad too warm to be considered comfortable. "Oh man, Vantas, we should make this roetine. Cooood," you thrust lightly into his mouth and he glares up at you in warning. 

You're actually kinda hoping somebody comes along, that someone finds you spilling fuchsia prematerial into those puckered lips of his. Maybe they would join in. You're shore this little nauty beach under you wouldn't mind in the least bit if he had another bulge pushing against his tongue and his cheeks, not with the way he's bobbing his head like a buoy in rough seas. 

He looks up at you again when you start making this whimpering little trills that you're actually really embarrassed about but you ignore him because they won't last long, not if he keeps this up, and he does not shoal signs of slowing down once he realizes that you're getting so close. 

"Oh cod, oh cod, oh my glubbin' _cod_ , Vantas, your _mouth_ ," you continue on for a few seconds, and you think you catch a familiar figure running to hide from your sight when your eyes pass over them but you can't be too shore because then you're slamming into Kankri's mouth and coming copious amounts of material down his throat. He coughs and tries to swallow — you can feel his throat contracting around you — but he does push you away, a large portion of fuchsia ending up on his face. 

And damn if it ain't a great sight to be sean. 

"You know, Meenah, it is extremely "coddamn" rude of you to simply let yourself go all over my face. And without any really warning either. Highly inconsiderate," his words hold a venom to them that you've only heard when he believed there to be a major trigger around. You're a little proud of yourself for riling him up so much.

"Ya know, Vantas," you part out in return, "the only reason I'm not forking you right now is because you made the pun. And you cursed. That's a pretty big feat." 

He just nods at you, more concerned with worrying over how to make sure his face doesn't stain fuchsia. 

When you see him next, a couple of perigees later, you see that his attempts that day failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT~TT  
> Long sigh
> 
>  
> 
> GOOD THING I'M MAKING A SEQUEL _HA_


End file.
